This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project will develop a DNA-based speciation and quantification methodology for biological samples. The NIH project will determine if the Chinese super-SPF animals are all from China and if there are any introgression from longtail macaques in the group's gene pool.